Coffee, Cupcakes, and Chaos
by TinyDancingRavenclaw
Summary: Percy never realized that his mother's cafe could give him so much woe. OR Percy just can't function like a normal human in front of Annabeth.


**Hiiiiiiii! So this a first! Try it out and let me know what you think!**

 **All rights and shit to Rick! Much love and enjoy**

Percy loved his mother, baby sister, and the color blue. Those three made his life complete. His mother, Sally, was the most wonderful, beautiful, amazing person that was ever created. She raised Percy alone after his dick father left. But it was great, with just the two. She married the epitome of all things slimy, stinky, and degrading pieces of shit when he was seven, Divorce papers rolled in a year later after Sally miraculously got a loan for her own cafe. (Percy thinks the bank owners felt bad about making her stay with Gabe. And seven and a half year old Percy, personally delivered a letter in crayon, about how Gabe treated his mommy like "a piece of birdie poo" and that "she just loves me too much to break up with the fart-head," In his defence, he was seven, and creative insults were thrown at time).

Her business flourished the year he turned 12 when a big-time investor that fell in love, with his mother's apple turnover, and killer lemon cappuccino. Aka, they started to rake in money fast. By Percy's sophomore year of high school, his mother and his English teacher, Paul Blofis (or Blowfish. Depends on your preference), were in the beginning of a relationship. It's ok though because he was a chill guy. And his mom was happy, and so was he. Percy also had a romantic relationship here and there. There was RED, who was a painter, but she decided to go on some religious retreat, came back "re birthed and renewed" and swore on eternal virginity. Fun times.

It was cool though, they decided it would better to be friends anyway. He also fake-dated a friend, named Calypso, to make his other friend, Leo, jealous. By the end of the week, he had a black eye, and Leo had a girlfriend. That's quality wingman-ing.

So in other words, he's the single nice guy that has a crush on his girl best friend. That doesn't exist. Which is worse in some cases.

Anyway, when his little sister, Sofia Laura Blofis,(you cannot use Blowfish for her) was born, Percy was wrapped around her finger. She had Sally's sweet smile, Paul's dry sense of humor, and Percy's effortless laugh. She was his whole world and it killed him to leave for college. She was spoiled by all who met her. Particularly if the person was Percy. The amount of money that he spent on Beanie Babies, could've paid for his first year of college. But alas, all the money from lifeguarding and working at the cafe was put into her into her toy box not his college funds.

Percy looked at the pale blue walls of the cafe as he sat at the counter. As a sophomore in college with an unannounced major, Percy was feeling a little reflective.

"Hi, Sally! I'll take my usual," a pretty girl with princess-like curls stated as she typed on her phone, interrupting his internal monologue about the relevance of pizza and blue cookies in his life.

"Which is what?" Percy asked confused. The girl paused and looked up. Her eyes were a stormy gray, startling him as she looked him.

"You're not Sally," she stated. Percy shifted uncomfortably, as he nodded.

"No, I'm her son-"

"Oh, you're Percy? I forgot Sally mentioned you'd be covering some shifts. I would like a medium French Vanilla latte with extra foam, extra cream, and three espresso shots, along with a chocolate croissant and an order of hash browns," she said quickly before typing on her phone again. Percy blinked.

"Slower please?" He asked. The girl rolled her eyes. _This girl has a talent for making me feel stupid,_ he thought.

"It should be under saved orders," she said looking bored.

"Oh," was all Percy could say. "How do I do that?" She looked at him irritated before shoving him aside. She pulled out drawer with a bunch of papers and pulled out a pad of paper.

"Here's all the orders of Sally's regulars, I should be on like the third page. I've been coming here since freshman year of high school," she stated.

"How come I've never seen you?" Percy inquired with an eyebrow up. The girl shrugged.

"I went to a boarding school and came here for my breakfast every weekend. I finally got a place here and now I come as much as possible," she said. "I hate to be that customer, but can you hurry? I'm heading to my internship at the HDR architecture firm over on 7th Ave,"

"Of course, Miss…"

"Chase. My name is Annabeth Chase," she said before Percy turned and started making the latte. The French Vanilla scent filled the air as he poured in the steamed milk. As the foam bubbled on the surface, Percy grabbed the steaming hash browns (that he made not even 20 minutes ago. Her timing was impeccable really) and put them in their box. Going under the counter he got the soft, chocolate croissant putting it in a bag.

"That will be- oh, you have it the exact change already. Why am I not suprised- Have a nice day?" Percy called out, at the rushing girl. Well, that was fun. _She was so pretty… and annoying… and high-maintenance… but she was really, really, **really** pretty..._Percy thought as the morning rush already started to trail in.

* * *

"So, Mom, I met Annabeth today," Percy commented as his mother was mixing the dough for her snickerdoodles. Shop

"Anniebet?" Sofia perked up. "I lurve Anniebet! She always buys an extra chocolate doughnut for me, when she comes! And she'll take me to the park on Swndays sometimes! It's rweally fun! A-and-" Sofia started to bounce with excitement, taking her light brown ringlets with her, as her bright, big, ocean blue eyes sparkled.

"Oh, she's such a sweet girl! Very pretty too," Sally said, hinting at her son. Percy desperately tried to hide his blush as he snagged a spoonful of dough.

"Mum," Percy replied warningly.

"Son," She said in the same tone when the bells jingled. Sofia ran out excited. "Anniebet! You cwame!"

"Yeah, I did girly," Annabeth said smiling picking the three-year-old up and

spinning her around.

"Hi, Annabeth," Sally said as she smacked Percy's hand away from the cookie dough. "Your usual?"

"Yes please, and please add a chocolate doughnut with extra sprinkles," Annabeth ordered, winking at the little girl. Sofia giggled.

"Of course. Here or to go?"

"Here. I have to relax. My boss is driving me nuts. Plus, I can chill with my favorite people," Annabeth replied as Sofia clung to her leg.

"I didn't know that I was one of your favorite people, Annabeth! We just met," Percy smirked. Flirty and cool! You got this Jackson

"Oh, I didn't see you there, Percy!" Annabeth replied. Percy frowned. "Did your mom tell you about the regulars drawer or…" she trailed off for a dramatic flair.

"Percy, you were the one that came up with it. How in the name of blue cookies did you forget?" Sally sighed. _I was distracted by an annoying, high-maintenance, super pretty and hot girl._

"It slipped my mind," Percy said stupidly. Annabeth raised her eyes amused.

"Oh? You asked me how to do it,"

"Just- uh- well, whatever," Percy failed to defend himself as Sally chuckled behind him.

"He's nwot always like dis. Dis weird to see him like dis. He does it awound pretty girls! Like you Anniebet," Sofia whispered as Percy groaned inwardly. Annabeth smiled.

"Oh is he? I suppose I should be flattered then,"

"One Annabeth specialty!" Sally intervened Percy's never ending humiliation.

"Thanks, Sally," Annabeth said. "Before I forget, do you orders?"

"N-" Percy started. His mother normally hated orders that were big and for parties.

"Of course, dear! What do you need?" Sally cut Percy off making him look at her surprised. .

"Just some lemon-blueberry cupcakes for like 25 people on Sunday. My friend Jason just got into an abroad program to Italy to study physics and engineering," Annabeth said. Percy's heart dropped (A heart attack, maybe?) at the prospects of a possible love interest for Annabeth.

"Oh he sounds like a smart cookie," Sally commented. Annabeth laughed her bell-like giggle, making Percy swoon. (Definitely a heart attack)

"He is. His girlfriend and I are very proud of him. She's actually going to be

studying in Paris a month later for media communication,"

"Interesting. You know Percy may be going abroad to Australia for his Marine Biology major, second semester,"

"Oh really? Where in Australia?" Annabeth asked turning to Percy. He gulped as he smiled weakly at her.

"Melbourne," He muttered blushing.

"No way! I was offered a spot on my internship in Melbourne for the second semester!" Annabeth smiled, as Percy held onto the counter hoping his jelly legs wouldn't make him fall in front of her.

"Oh? Cool," He sighed happily.

"It was that or Greece. Maybe Melbourne will have more to offer if you're there though," Annabeth smiled and winked. Percy's jaw dropped. Was this what flirting looks like? She looked at her watch, "I have to get going now. I told Piper I'd pick up some balloons. What time should I pick up?"

"Oh, Percy will drop off at like 10. Is that ok?"

"Yeah, and he's welcome to stay if he'd like. Jason loves new people. A little too much," Annabeth smiled. Percy nodded just a tad too enthusiastically, but Annabeth doesn't seem to care. "Brillant! Here's the address," Annabeth grabbed a napkin and wrote down an address with a number "Don't be late Jackson. My number is there in case you get lost," And Annabeth turned her heel and walked out. Percy read the address and note on the napkin.

 _Address: 19 Pine Ave. Delphi Apartments. Floor 4 Room 30_

 _Annabeth's Number:1- 843-012-0007_

 _*Not just for directions ;)_

He grinned boyishly as Annabeth waved goodbye. So bossy blondes are as hot as Piper and Nico told me. Huh, he thought, making a mental note to tell Piper about his day… and to ask about that boyfriend, was his name Jay? It wasn't until Sunday he put two and two together.


End file.
